Morton Rose
Morton Rose is a character from The Walking Dead who serves as the secondary antagonist of Volume 25: No Turning Back. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Morton's life before the apocalypse, except that he lived with his wife and son. Post-Apocalypse Whispers Into Screams When Carl defended Sophia and himself from the bullies that nearly beat Sophia to death, Morton, alongside his wife, Tammy immediately showed up at the infirmary, carrying his son and his friend's bodies on a blanket. When Maggie says that Harlan Carson is working on his son, Morton complains to her that Carl was treated first before his son was. He threatens Maggie, saying that his and the other boy's family will need more improvements on their trailers for taking care of their sons. Morton suggests locking Carl away and saying that before he does get locked up, he should apologize to both him and Tammy for his actions. Carl then stands up to Morton saying that his son injured Sophia, and that if he hadn't helped, her injuries would have been more severe. He then says to Morton: "You fucking fuckwads can go fuck yourselves". Morton presses him against a wall, telling Carl that he won't be talked to like that. After Maggie separates the two, he is then seen sitting on a dinner table inside the trailer with his wife and the Harlan family. They discuss Maggie's power, and how no one voted or had an opinion on her new occupation; implying that she just began to yell out orders. When they start thinking about a way of ending her "reckless" power, Gregory suggests that they kill her. Morton, Tammy, and the Harlan family decide against it, saying that Gregory has crossed the line. Gregory, however, manipulates them into killing Maggie, saying that her death will save lives. After an agitated Morton watches Carl blacksmithing, he later visits Gregory's trailer, saying that he will help reclaim Gregory's leadership, but they have to eliminate Carl as well. Life and Death After Tammy explained to Maggie about Gregory's plan to kill both her and Carl, Morton and most of the Hilltop residents witness Gregory's hanging. He and his son were later seen at the fair in Alexandria, looking for Tammy. Unknown to Morton and his son, she had been killed by Alpha. No Turning Back Morton gathers alongside the other citizens of the communities to hear Rick's announcement. After being informed of his wife's death, both Morton and his son mourn over Tammy and then he demands that they should attack the Whisperers for murdering Tammy and the other eleven survivors. Morton attends the meeting, unsatisfied with Rick's plan to defeating the Whisperers, thinking that the plan was too little. After Maggie instructs everyone to leave, Morton retorts, saying that they won't leave unless someone has adds more to the plan. Jesus tries to escort him out of the building but Morton punches him in the face, starting the brawl. He is later seen with his son, greeting Vincent and Julia (whose son, Josh was among the twelve people decapitated by Alpha and the Whisperers) at their house. Morton, alongside Vincent, is next seen ambushing Rick late at night on the streets of Alexandria, and proceeds to beat him up with his own cane, with the purpose of scaring him into taking action. While he beats him up, however, his hood falls down and reveals his face. Eventually, Vincent tries getting Morton to quit attacking Rick. Morton, however refuses to stop, saying that Rick wasn't supposed to see them attacking him and now they have to kill him. Morton then instructs Vincent to make sure that nobody sees them. When Vincent tackles Morton, he tries to manipulate Vincent saying that Rick will jeopardize the lives of both Julia and his son. Vincent tells him that murdering Rick wasn't what he agreed to do. Morton angrily states that he doesn't care. After a short brawl between the two, Morton says weakeningly: "Lets... finish this...". Rick then takes advantage by biting him in the throat, ripping out his jugular, slowly killing Morton. Issue Appearances Volume 23: Whispers Into Screams *Issue 135 *Issue 136 *Issue 137 Volume 24: Life And Death *Issue 141 (No Lines) *Issue 142 (No Lines) *Issue 144 Volume 25: No Turning Back *Issue 145 (No Lines) *Issue 146 *Issue 148 *Issue 149 (No Lines) *Issue 150 Navigation Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Image Villains Category:Deceased Category:Wrathful Category:Psychopath Category:Extremists Category:Abusers Category:Vengeful Category:Brutes Category:Delusional Category:Mongers Category:Hypocrites Category:Horror Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupting Influence Category:The Walking Dead Villains